Moments in memory
by brokenunicorn
Summary: A collection of frostiron oneshots prompted by readers about the lives of Tony and Loki. usally h/c or angst probably, but pretty much all types.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this is a new thing im doing and its a oneshot collection :D they're all gonna be frostiron i think, whether established as the one below is, or pre-slash, or whatever, and then ill do other oneshot collections for different pairings later on :D so the way this works is i need words or phrases to base the prompts on, so if you want to leave one in a review, i can add it to my list and thatd be just awesome :D enjoy! I own nothing

* * *

1: Fear

The windows shook as thunder rattled the tower. The wind howled and the sky was dark, clouds a deep grey as the storm brewed between them. Tony sighed as thunder rolled again, resigning himself to not getting any work done this afternoon. If the thunder were Thor's doing, he would've sent the guy to Yoga or something to calm down, or off to smash some shit with the Hulk, but Thor was away in Asgard, visiting his mother for the first time in a few months. Loki had been forbidden from travelling, having only recently recovered from a severe injury, gained during a fight with Doctor Doom, and it was to find the sulking God that Tony was headed now.

He keyed in the code to lock the lab and trudged up the stairs. The elevator didn't come down quite as far as this lab, where he did some of his more volatile work, but it did stop on the next floor up, so at least he wouldn't have to walk for. That would be _effort_.

He waited patiently as the elevator moved upwards, far faster than most elevators do, even if it still felt unbearably slow to Tony. He was pleased when the red and gold lined doors opened to the main living space, where all the Avengers would usually hang out, and lounge around after battles and whenever they had some free time. Currently in the lounge was Steve, watching some sappy rom-com on the TV, Brcue with his newspaper, and Natasha, performing her daily routine of sharpening her knoves where everyone could see. He knew it was Clint's turn to be out prowling the city, letting it be known the Avengers were still keeping an eye out, so he didn't question his absence. There was one thing that bothered him though...Loki wasn't anywhere to be seen. He cleared his throat.

"Uh...Cap?"

Steves head swivelled round to face him as he immediately moved to stand. That in itself was confusing, but the sheer look of relief at seeing Tony there was actually alarming, to say the least. Most of the time, the other Avengers preferred him staying in his lab, except Bruce and Loki, who could handle him a bit better. It meant that he wasn't around to make trouble for them as much, or to ruin their stuff trying to "upgrade" it.

"Tony.." The ever proud captain seemed to almost sag with relief, a small smile gracing his face. "I think you might want to go see Loki...we didn't know what to do...we asked JARVIS to get you but he said you weren't responding to him-"

"I had my music on, loudly." Tony defended, trying to hide the worry building up behind his eyes. "What's going on, whats wrong?"

"The lightning struck close to the mansion and your boyfriend flipped" Natasha drawled from her permission on the couch, twirling a knife between her thumbs. Tony was pleased that the team were comfortable enough with his and Loki's relationship now to so casually refer to them as boyfriends, even if he did still get a bit of a glare from Thor every time it was mentioned. "Started sobbing, screaming, basically had a panic attack...tripped over and hurt himself, ribs are still weak. Cap tried to go after him but he knocked him back with magic, only panicked him worse. He's in his room" She called after the billionaire as he half ran towards Loki's room.

When he stopped outside the door he could hear the heart wrenching sobs of his love from within, and it made the backs of his eyes sting just to hear it. He gently pushed open the door, wincing as thunder rolled again and Loki sobbed all the harder, wheezing as he struggled to pull air in through his panic. Tony rushed to the bed, climbing in behind his balled up boyfriend, running his hands through his hair as he worked to uncurl him from the ball he lay in. He moved the God slowly and carefully, making sure not to cease stroking his hair, laying the deity so that his back was up against Tony's chest, his hand in Loki's cold, pale one. He'd dealt with Loki having a panic attack before, he knew what he needed, it just took a bit of care and patience.

"Come on Loki, breathe with me. Feel me breathing against you, feel my heart beat, feel my pulse in my hands. I want you to try and breath nice and steady, like me, okay? Nice and steady...nice and slow. In through your nose and out through your mouth, baby, just like I am. You can squeeze my hand hard if it helps, if it helps ground you. Feel my hand working through your hair, feel my stomach press against your back as I breathe. Breathe with me, reindeer games. That's it, beautiful, nice and slow. Nice and slow. JARVIS can I have the steady waves track? That's it baby, listen to the sounds of the sea. Now close your eyes, thats it, I've got you..close your eyes. No horrible loud thunder here, just you and mea, and the sea. The waves are rolling in...and dragging back out...in...and out..thats it baby, in and out, nice and slow. That's it beauiful.."

Tony kept up his mantra until Loki's breathing evened out, never stopping his sooting petting of his hair, his thumb working in continuous circles on the back of his pale hand. He noticed Loki's eyes glaze over and held him close, knowing how lightheaded his panic attacks could make him. Tony had been startled when he first realized how afraid of thunder storms Loki was, always assuming he would be pretty much used to it because of Thor, but apparently it wasn't so much the thunder, but the lightning. Since his time with the Chitauri, Loki often had panic attacks when reminded of what he went through under their control. He once revealed to Tony that the flash of lightning, combined with the sound of thunder reminded him of some of their more...creative punishments for him. Tony never felt inclined to ask him to describe it any further than that.

Tony bit back a relieved sigh as Loki drooped against him in exhausted sleep rather than slumping from unconsciousness. He gently wipe the tear tracks from the Tricksters eyes before moving them both into a more comfortable position on the bed. As he mumbled to JARVIS to stop the track and turn off the lights, his arm curled protectively round the God of Mischief laying on his chest, he had just one thought in mind.

Their fears meant nothing when they faced them together.

* * *

cool, so read and review please! and leave a prompt if you want!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So this one was prompted by my best friend becca, and its pretty fluffy, so i hope you enjoy! I own nothing :P

* * *

2: Bubbles

Loki hummed quietly under his breath as he went about his task. It was something most found unpleasant, and bothersome, but to him it was just a menial task to occupy his mind when he wasn't busy. Plus, it made him feel helpful, and valuable, like he could contribute more to the group than just his magic, but also his willingness to partake in domestic chores, most of which the others found unsavoury. He cooked the dinner each night, making sure to cater to what each Avenger preferred, as best as he could. Tony preferred something quick and easy, if they were going to make him eat he hated for it to take time out of his workshop. Steve preferred something home cooked from scratch, as it reminded him of simpler times. Bruce always claimed he would be happy with whatever was easiest, but Loki had figured out he much preferred foreign foods, oriental, or Indian, and he often made sure to slip in some extra spices for the good Doctor. Clint and Natasha often wanted the same dishes, both having an unexpected sweet-tooth, and Thor...well, Thor was Thor. He preferred foods reminiscent of Asgard, read meats, fruits dipped in honey, but would eat anything put in front of him with an appropriate amount of gusto. There had been a time where he had needed constant reminders that he needed to take the wrapping off of the pop tarts _before_ he ate them.

He also did most of the tidying around the house, even in Thor's room, unsurprisingly the most messy in the house. He did all the laundry after missions, taking special care with the super suits. Tony of course, took his own away to be polished, and Loki cleaned his and Thor's with magic, but the others didn't really trust Loki's magic as much, so he made sure to do it by hand each time. It wasn't like the others hadn't offered, and Loki knew Tony had staff hired to do this sort of thing, but Loki just couldn't help but offer to do it himself.

If he was being honest, he was still trying to prove his worth to the other Avengers. He so desperately craved their acceptance, and their trust, a far cry from how he felt a year ago. But living with them, seeing their group dynamic, how easily they all got along most of the time...it made him want to be part of that. It made him icrave/i friendship of that strength. And he would do anything to get it.

Even wash the alien slime off of Captain America's helmet.

Loki was just finishing up some of the last dishes when he was startled at the loud clink of China against the table behind him. He turned, growling in frustration as Tony started moving about twenty more dirty dishes over to the sink area for him to clean. He rolled his eyes and grit his teeth, his eyes narrowing as he turned to the playboy.

"Do you have to do that all the time?"

He rolled his eyes as Starks face came across perplexed, brows furrowed. "Do what?" He asked, oh so innocently.

"Horde all your dirty dishes in your workshop and then bring them up at once, just as I'm finishing?" He hissed out. Tony smirked and folded his arms, not affected by the glare he was getting.

"Hey, princess, I have people that could do this for us, it's not my fault you insist on doing it like a good little house wife."

Loki openly growled now, about to lash Tony with his sharp tongue, when a mischievous though entered his mind. Tony watched warily as Loki smirked, eyebrow quirked upwards.

"If I'm a princess, you must be a prince, and I would hate to leave you without a crown!" He giggled, dumping the great pile of bubbles he had gathered onto Tony's head, leaving him with, indeed, a crown of froth on his head, laughing heartily as a stream of the bubbles slide down onto his face to the end of his nose.

Tony felt a smile creeping up his face, as well as the bubbles creeping down it. It was pretty rare that they heard Loki laugh so openly, even for him, who the God was far more open with. Without a seconds hesitation he reached into the sink, cupping his hands, throwing the water all over the deity, who shrieked and ducked for cover behind the table. Tony ransacked the fridge for his newest weapon, turning in time to catch Loki full in the face with the whipped cream as he poked his head over counter.

"Stark!"

"Odinson!" Tony shot back, making sure to use the right last name. Loki had begun to make reparations with his family, much as he had with the Avengers, and so preferred his adoptive surname now as opposed to his real surname.

Tony turned back from the fridge again to find Loki completely missing, nowhere to be seen. He prowled around the kitchen, edging into the lounge, and poked his head around every sofa to check for the devious Prince of Asgard. He opened the kitchen door again only to be doused by what was surely a mixture of bubble bath, shower gel, washing up liquid and water, creating thousands of bubbles which clung to him as though held there by sticky paper. Loki was in stitches, leaning against the counter with his hands on his sides, rocking backwards and forwards trying to control his mirth. Tony stalked up to him, stopping when he was face to face with Loki. "Give us a cuddle, princess." He growled as he tackled the chuckling God to the ground, rubbing bubbles in his face and on his clothes, tickling him so he laughed even harder, tears rolling down his face. They rolled to a stop in the middle of the kitchen floor, breathing harshly against each other, both with beaming smiles. Tony's faded as he got a proper look at the God.

"You look tired" He stated, gently stroking the dark purple bags under his right eye. Now that he thought about it, the God looked _exhausted_, slightly paler than usual, eyes dull. Tony wiped the bubbles from Loki's face, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose before he stood, pulling Loki up with him. "Come on, lets go watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch."

"But the rest of the dishes-" Loki's argument was cut off by Tony's lips moving against his own, in a chaste kiss.

"They can wait. I'll do them. Steve'll do them. Anyone but you can do them. You need a rest, babe, stop trying to prove yourself to us. We know how awesome you are already, if the plates don't sparkle as much every now and then, no one is going to hate you for taking a break. Besides," He smirked, eyes dancing with mirth." I think we've made enough mess for one night"

Loki laughed, resigning himself to an evening of relaxation in front of the TV, his boyfriend at his side. As he magicked the foam from his own body, and then did the same for Tony, he knew his boyfriend was right.

Neither of them could be trusted with bubbles.

* * *

Read and Review please :D **REMEMBER YOU CAN PROMPT YOUR OWN CHAPTERS IN A REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so i rather liked this one although it is quite long! I hope you enjoyed it! forgive me if some of the mythology isnt exactly perfect, ive tried to keep to it as well as I can, but tbh i wanted it to be quite fluffy, and my imagination changed things a bit :P Enjoy :D I own nothing

* * *

3: Children

Loki sighed, tucking his legs up a little further on the soft leather sofa. Today was the anniversary of Jormungandr's birth, and he ached to see him. However, they still had debriefing with the angry one to go through, before they would be allowed to part and go their separate ways. Thor had agreed to keep to himself where they would be travelling this evening, and for that Loki was glad. He was in no way ashamed oh his children, let that be known, but he was afraid that others would shun them, and fear them as Odin did. He felt tears prick at the backs of his eyes as he thought of those children Odin had more completely taken from him, such as Vali and Narfi. Vali, who had been slain, and Narfi, who had cast himself out in shame after being transformed into a wolf and slaying his own brother. Hle Sleipnir was perhaps the easiest but most hurtful to see, always being locked away for Odin's personal use. Fenrir had been found by Thor only a few years earlier, and had been released onto a magically created island, unreachable by anyone not expressly permitted by Loki to see his son.

But Jormungandr dwelled in the seas of Midgard.

It was never hard to find him, but he always worried that they would be seen, and so chose to call his son to emerge at the shore of Fenrirs island, so that he might be sure they were out of sight. No one had ever bothered him there before, and he could come and go as he pleased to see at least those two of his children.

If only his new team mates weren't so infuriatingly _well-meaning_.

The debriefing finally took place, everyone gathering in what would inevitably turn out to be an argument, as usual. Loki sat stoically through the entire briefing, ignoring the concerned looks being sent his way by both Tony and Thor. He noticed his boyfriend trying to discreetly ask his brother about him at one point, shutting him up with a glare, the only response they got out of him all meeting. As soon as they were given leave for dismissal, Loki teleported to his room, collecting the deer he had procured for his son. Jormungandr had a particular preference for deer, but living beneath the sea, found himself hard pushed to get any, so Loki made a point of always bringing him treats from the land whenever he could, especially on his birthday. He swiftly made his way back to the communal area, snapping impatiently at his brother for not being ready to leave immediately, when he was stopped by his fellow avengers.

"We were all going to go out to eat, aren't you guys coming?" The Captain spoke up, pulling what Tony had deemed his 'puppy dog eyes' on them, designed to guilt the recipient into doing whatever the good Captain wanted. Thor looked as though he had been kicked, looking between his brother and his friend as though he could not decide, and Loki wrenched his mouth open to deliver a harsh blow. He did not have time for his companions now. He wanted to be with his _son_.

"Hold up, Loki, why are you holding a dead _deer?_" That was Tony, stepping forward to stare into his boyfriends angry eyes. He hadn't seen Loki this riled up in a long time, hair wild with his fluster, cheeks red, eyes glinting. He knew something was up since they woke, Loki being far less responsive to his chaste kisses than usual. However, the alarm had called out for the Avengers to assemble before he could confront his troubled lover about it. He had seen it again in the debriefing, but both Loki's glare and Thor's surprisingly subtle signalling had told him now was not the time to approach him either. He flinched slightly, but stood his ground as Loki barked at him, more venom in his tone than Tony had ever heard.

"Well you don't expect me to feed him a live one do you? Thor, we must go! I refuse to be held back any longer, he probably thinks I've forgotten him!" Loki wiped the furious tears from his eyes at the prospect of his little Jormy waiting for his father to call him, thinking he had been forgotten. Thor pulled him close against his side, running a hand over his hair, calming him only slightly.

"Loki, Jormungandr would never think that of you, he loves you and knows you love him. You are a good father, he knows this. Sleipnir also thinks you a glorious mother!" Loki cringed as the eyes of the Avengers automatically either snapped to him or widened to an incomprehensible size.

"Father? M-Mother?" Tony stuttered, looking almost on the verge of panic at the notion. "You're a mother? You never told us that!"

"You never asked."

Thor laughed, clapping a firm hand on Loki's shoulder. "Loki is a marvellous father, and mother! He visits his children as often as possible, those whom he can. He was even a wonderful father to Vali and Narfi befor-"

"ENOUGH!" Loki screamed, clapping his hand tightly over his brothers mouth, eyes glowing green. "Hold your tongue, _brother_. It is no concern of theirs. Now, I am leaving to see my son, whether you come or not. I have been kept from him long enough."

Stalking towards the door in his fury, Loki's automatic reaction when he felt the hand on his wrist was to swing around to throw a fist in the face behind him. Luckily, Tony knew the Trickster well enough to anticipate this, bringing a hand up to catch the fist.

"Easy, Lokes, relax. We're sorry. We're not trying to stop you going, and we didn't mean anything. We were just surprised. W-We also wanted to know..." Here he trailed off, biting his lip.

Loki grit his teeth, trying to refrain from using his magic to burn the hands of the other, forcing him to release the grip he had on his wrists. "Yes?" He forced out through clenched teeth.

"If we could come. Meet your kid. Or Kids, whichever. I'm sure they're awesome, and you know, if we know them, we can protect them if they ever need protecting. Not that they will." He added hastily, seeing the flash of steel in his boyfriends eyes.

Loki deflated. They wanted to meet his children. They would want to protect them. But they didn't even know them! All they knew was that they were the spawn of Loki, and already they wanted to help them. they had not scorned his freakishness for having mothered a child. Looking at his companions he registered that they all looked fairly excited at the prospect. He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Fine. But know this, if any of you _ever_ mock, or endanger one of my children, the myths of Ragnarok will sound like paradise compared to the anguish I will unleash on your souls. _Nothing_ means more to me than they do." He scowled at the room as a whole, only slightly satisfied when the team nodded their agreement. "And we must leave _now_"

The Avengers, dressed in casual clothes -no-one wanted to even risk suggesting bringing weapons near Loki's kid- held tight to each others hands as Loki teleported them to the island. He then whispered to Thor, who disappeared off to summon Hela for his brother, as the others sat in a crescent on the sand. Loki pulled his boyfriend up to stand with him, addressing his team.

"I will introduce you to Jormungandr first, for he is closest to us now. I will introduce each of you individually, but before you I shall introduce Tony, who I care most about them meeting. Then I shall summon my other Children, or Thor shall summon them for me. When they all have gathered...I shall request time alone with them. It has been a long time since we were all together, and I do not want them feeling hindered and awkward with you all near."

The Avengers agreed, understanding shining in their eyes. They sat quietly as Loki whispered softly in an unknown language, drawing symbols into the sand.

After a few minutes, Loki stood, the symbols glowing green and then silver on the sand, as he moved back from the waves. The Avengers tried not to crawl backwards as a massive snake head appeared from the water, followed by part of the body, resting on the sand. Loki rushed forwards, embracing the massive head, kissing the snout of the great serpent, crooning to it in the unknown language. He then turned to Tony gesturing for him to come forwards.

"Tony, this is Jormungandr Lokison, my son. He will not hurt you, and he will understand if you speak with him. Jormungandr, this is Tony Stark, the man I have come to love. He asked to meet you and your siblings. Happy birthday, my son."

"Happy birthday" Tony breathed out, letting Loki guide his hand to stroke the scaled nose head of the snake, his entire being just in awe at what he was seeing. The creature was _magnificent_. And Loki seemed so tame in his presence. If he had ever had any doubt as to whether this was Loki's son, seeing his caring and their beauty when stood together had knocked the doubt right out of his mind. Loki introduced his child to each of the Avengers in turn, with varying reactions. Steve seemed most afraid out of the Avengers. Natasha was kind to his son, probably a maternal instinct towards children. Bruce had taken to him well, fascinated by the way Jormungandr had of making his words known, even when he did not speak. It was almost like being spoken to in your head, except he heard no voice. Fascinating.

Clint had promptly gotten a smack round the back of the head by both Loki and Tony after asking Jormungandr if he could _ride_ him, but surprisingly Jormungandr consented, lifting his tail from the water to coil near his head, giving Clint a way to climb his body. The Archer got along best with his child, Hawkeye's antics prompting laughter from his son that made Loki's heart warm.

A flash of blue announced Thor's arrival with his other children, one of which he had had to summon from Asgard, one from Helheim, and one of which had been on the island. They approached the Avengers, shell shocked at the sight of them, especially at the fierce, black wolf that was Fenrisulfr, and the corpse-like half of Hela. Loki introduced each of them in turn, once more, and he was startled by how well the Avengers interacted with his children, consent to sit and watch, Jormungandr and the archer were content to make fools of themselves together, and Hela had taken to talking to Natasha as she braided her hair at waters edge. The Black Widow had been fascinated to learn that his daughter ruled over the land of the dead, immediately questioning her about her realm, questions which Hela was only too happy to answer. Tony was playing an invigorating game of fetch with Fenrir and Thor, Thor and Tony throwing tree branches for Fenrir to hunt, who would bring them back with his tail wagging and his eyes lit in joy. The most intriguing fellowship of all, however, was that of Sleipnir and the Captain, who had been speaking quietly all evening. Loki had not tried to listen in on their conversation, knowing the if Sleipnir wanted him to hear his mind-speak, he would, but he kept a close eye on his first born nonetheless. There had been some teasing on Loki's part when it was revealed that he had mothered the eight legged stallion, but since then the Avengers had come to realize how much Loki loved his children, and they left him be.

Loki was just content to see his children so happy.

The Avengers all offered to give him the requested time alone with his children, but he had declined, realizing now that he didn't need it. He could combine his two families, instead.

"Hey"

Loki's eyes flickered up to meet those of his boyfriend, taking a seat next to the conjured fire.

"They're really great you know. Everyone thinks so. They can only have gotten their beauty from you."

Loki scoffed, brushing errant hairs from his face as he drew lines in the sand beneath him. "They are beautiful, but you seem to be the only other one to think so. Asgard shuns them, calling them monsters and I the mother of monsters. I just want them all to find happiness. After Vali-"

Here he choked off, unable to continue. Tony pulled him in and held him close, dotting his forehead with kisses. "Thor told me about Vali and Narfi. I'm so sorry, Loki. But it isn't your fault, Odin's just a dick. And look at the others, they look pretty happy to me." At this Loki gave a watery chuckle

"Yes, they do. I cannot thank our friends enough. They get so lonely, each of them, and I miss them so. I was so afraid you would all fear them, hate them. That is why I didn't want anyone bringing weapons...i feared you might react badly and hurt one of them. Particularly Fenrir. He is so big, and people fear him so easily."

"Are you kidding? They're great! They're-" Tony was cut off by Steve yelling for them to come over and join them. It was getting pretty dark by that point, and Natasha, having brought along a camera, wanted to get a picture with the sun setting, and Loki's magic meant they could all be in the picture. They all gathered around Jormungandr, sat with most of his enormous body still in the depths of the sea. Clint sat atop his head, next to Thor who was sat atop Fenrir, who held a soft spot for his uncle. Sleipnir stood off to the right, with Steve's hand stroking his back fondly. Natasha and Hela stood at the left, both with their hair intricately braided. And in the middle of it all was Tony and Loki, locked in an embrace, both overwhelmed to be surrounded by so much love. A love that would ensure that these children would be protected to the death by each and every Avenger present.

The love of their family.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! read and review, **dont forget to include any prompts you want done!**


End file.
